Innocent Feelings
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Umi has a dream about Honoka, meaning she has feelings for her. When she goes to school, Honoka shares the feelings towards her but she gets a bit shy. HonoUmi, Fluff


Umi was in her bedroom, sleeping peacefully underneath the covers of her bed. She was smiling as she was dreaming on walking in a beautiful meadow filled with the most beautiful flowers in the country. That was when Umi felt a soft warm hand slip into her's and she turned to her side and smiled at who was standing beside her, "Honoka chan!" The orange haired girl smiled brightly at the blue haired girl as they continued walking together, side to side, holding hands. Honoka asked as they found a nice spot to take a short rest.

"This field is really beautiful, isn't it Umi chan?"

"Yes it is, Honoka chan" Umi nodded as she smiled in agreement

"Would you like to know something Umi chan? The orange haired girl asked gently

"What is it honoka chan?" The blue haired girl asked with curiosity

The orange haired girl seductively and softly pusehed Umi onto her back while climbing on top of her, as they were nose to nose. Both girls stared at each other dreamily, as Honoka gently pressed her lips aganist umi's in a tender kiss, which the blue haired instantly returned. As they kissed, Honoka silently slipped her tounge into Umi's mouth, which umi happily greeted with her own as they countiued kissing, until they pulled away to breathe.

"Wow" Umi whispered smiling at how wonderful that kiss was

"I lo…" Honoka smiled as she began to say

That was when the dream ended. Umi had woken up from her sleep, disappointed that she just had to wake up from the most wonderful dream, especially since Honoka was about to tell her that she loved her. Umi couldn't help but blush at that part of the dream as she mentally asked herself, "Could i be truly in love with honoka? I mean sure i do like her and since she is a cute adorable and sweet hearted girl. But how can i tell that i love her because of a dream?" The blue haired girl shrugged it off and immediately got dressed for school, wearing her casual high school attire.

Just as Umi is walking towards the school, she pauses as she sees Honoka running over to her. The orange haired girl smiles wholeheartedly as she wraps her arms around Umi in a hug,

"Good Morning Umi chan!"

"G-good morning Honoka chan" The blue haired girl blushes madly as she answered back

"What's the matter, Umi chan? Don't you love me?" Honoka asked as she was confused to why Umi was being shy towards her and gave her the puppy dog-eyes look

"It's not that i don't love you Honoka chan. It's just that…" Umi answered as she struggled to because it would hurt her to see honoka crying and thinking she didn't love her

Umi then paused as she just couldn't bring herself to mention the dream to Honoka's face. Honoka had then just walked away, with a hurt look on her face. Umi had then entered the school and spotted maki in the hallway and the red haired girl asked, "Hello Umi chan, did honoka chan get a little clingy to you?"

"Did she get clingy with you, when you and she dated Maki chan? The blue haired girl nodded and asked softly

"Yes, Honoka chan has a little habit of getting clingly. I mean, i did love her when we dated, but that was when i met someone else she just coundn't handle us breaking" The redhead answered

"Well to tell you the truth, Maki chan, i really do love Honoka chan. We've been best friends since we were little and i even had a dream of her with the two of us together. I would be more than happy to have her as my girlfriend." Umi said softly

"So why don't you go find honoka chan and tell her yourself umi chan?" Maki asked softly

"I think i will. Thanks for the talk maki chan" The blue haired girl smiled and said with new confidence

"Anytime" The redhead smiled softly

Umi had found Honoka sitting behind a desk in their usual classroom, looking out the window. The blue haired girl asked softly,

"Honoka chan?"

"Umi chan?" The orange haired girl asked softly as she turned and was suprised to see Umi walking into the classroom

Umi had softly sat behind the desk next to honoka and says while bringing up a hand to caress Honoka's beautiful face, "Honoka chan, theres something that i need you to know. That i do deeply and truly love you. I even dreamed about you; we both walked together, holding hands in an open meadow with the most beautiful flowers. After we sat down to rest, you softly laid me down, climbed on top and kissed me. I wanted to tell you this before… but i was just so nervous and shy."

"Would it be alright for me to sit on your lap, umi chan?" Honoka asked when she got up and smiled at Umi

Umi smiled at the orange haired girl, even gently petting her lap "Of course not Honoka chan. Come here."

The orange haired girl smiled as she sat down comfortably on Umi's lap and asked gently, "I'm not too heavy for you, am i Umi chan?"

Umi smiled at her adorable orange haired girlfriend, "Of course not, Honoka chan. You're not that heavy at all, you're rather light as a feather."

The two girls smiled brightly at each other as they locked lips in a loving passionate kiss. The two girls sighed and smiled lovingly at each other after the kiss. Umi asked as she had reached into her backpack and pulled out a chocolate, "Would you like some chocolate honoka chan?"

"Of course, i would like some." Honoka asked with a gentle smile

Umi smiled as she broke off a small piece and fed it to her orange haired girlfriend and she even let honoka feed her small pieces.


End file.
